More and more, personal computing devices are moving from the desktop to the palmtop. As mobile devices such as smart phones gain more computing power and graphical capabilities, while shrinking in size, people can perform, on the go, many of the tasks that used to be reserved for the office. As a result, more and more data is available to users through their mobile devices. Such data may also become available to others who acquire the mobile devices, such as thieves or other ne'er-do-wells.
Access to a device by such bad actors may be blocked by requiring that a password be entered to access the device when it is first powered up. In addition, when a device has been left untouched for a predetermined time period, it may also go into a locked-down, sleep mode, from which a password is required in order to enter information. Also, certain limited functionality may be provided without the entry of a password, such as the display of contact information for the true owner of the device, and access to emergency (e.g., 911) dialing on the device.